


Benefit

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [27]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 06:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Charles tries to convince Erik to change the uniform.





	Benefit

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27: Massage

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to the X-Men uniform?"

"I look better in my uniform, thank you very much."

"You look good in everything, dear," Charles said with simple honesty. "That's not my point."

"No. I've been wearing such suits since my brotherhood days, I'm used to it," Erik said indifferently. "Besides, I might be with you, but I'm not a member of the X-Men."

"Still, I'd be happy if you wore any kind of clothes made of a little more practical material."

"It's metal, and I have the ability to control metal. Which material is better for it?"

"I don't know," He sighed. "Maybe one that doesn't put such a burden on your shoulders."

This conversation happened every time they returned from a mission. While appearing in public as Magneto, Erik was dressed in a superhero uniform that was his metal suit. When doing a strenuous task, he did not concentrate on the lightness of his clothes, and all the weight was on his body. 

Charles began to massage the shoulders of his lover. 

"Come on, Erik. These uniforms have benefits. They are comfortable, flexible, and do not bring you to a state of muscle pain."

Charles moved his hands and massaged Erik's back. Erik liked that Charles touched him in any way, but this massage was particularly pleasant. He gave himself with pleasure. 

"Charles, with the benefit you give my suit," he said, enjoying the soothing massage. "I don't think I'll ever replace it."


End file.
